IMPIAN YANG TELAH TERCAPAI DAN PERASAAN HATI ZORO
by karyadhi
Summary: saya update cerita baru tentang zorobin neh,,semoga agan" pada suka cerita nya,,selamat menikmati :D


Yosssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...salam kenal aku pendatang baru di fanfiction ini.

Cerita ini aku bikin ya Cuma iseng aja yang penting agan" semua bisa terhibur aja...oya ceriata na berseri,,yosssssssss kita lansung aja ke cerita nya.

**IMPIAN YANG TELAH TERCAPAI **

**DAN**

**PERASAAN HATI ZORO**

Setelah mengalah kan **Marshall D teach **dan kelompoknya,, topi jerami dan kawan" telah mencapai semua impian mereka...

**Lufy: menjadi raja bajak laut.**

**Zoro: menjadi pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia (mewakili impian kuina).**

**Nami: telah berhasil menggambar peta di semua pulau yang telah di jelajahinya.**

**Usop : menjadi pahlawan pemberani di lautan dan menjadi penembak jitu no 1.**

**Sanji: menemukan lautan legendaris yaitu all blue.**

**Chopper: menjadi dokter terhebat dan menemukan obat untuk semua jenis penyakit.**

**Robin: menemukan sejarah yang hilang selama berabad-abad.**

**Franky: telah menjadi pemabuat kapal tehebat untuk mengarungi semua lautan.**

**Brook: memenuhi janjinya untuk bertemu Laboon.**

**Horeeeeeee,,,,horeeeeeee,,horeeeeee,,**teriak lufy yang kegirangan karna telah menjadi raja bajak laut dan di sambut dengan kelakuan aneh tiga trio bodoh yang selalu membuat suasana menjadi berbeda,,semua bangga akan impian yang telah di capai,,tapi ada salah satu kru topi jerami yang tidak ikut andil dalam keceriaan yang ada yaitu robin,,di pagar kapal sambil menatap lautan,,dan berpikir,,apa ini semua akan berahir dan kita akan berpisah setelah yang kita lalui selama ini,,pikir robin dalam benaknya,,nami melihat robin yang sedang memandang lautan luas tersebut dan nami menghampiri robin dan bertanya,,

**Nami: kau kenapa robin,,?**

**Robin: tidak,,tidak apa-apa jawab robin polos**

**Nami: lantas kenapau kau menyendiri,,sementara yang lain sedang bersenang-senang,,?**

**Robin: aku hanya berpikir,,** **apa ini semua akan berahir dan kita akan berpisah setelah yang kita**

**lalui selama ini,,?**

**Nami: aku juga tidak tau robin,,hmmmmmm,,sebaiknya kita ikut bersenang senang bersama yang**

**Masalah ini nanti saja kita pikirkan bersama yang lainnya,,ajak nami sambil menarik tangan **

**Robin,,**

**Robin: heeeeee,,baiklahhhhhh **

Robin pun bergabung di pesta itu dan seprti biasa sanji menyambut nami dan robin dengan tarian bodohnya nami swhannnnnnnn,,,,robin cwannnnnnnnn,,,,yohohoho nami san robin san ehm,,ehm,,bolehkah aku melihat celana dalam mu,,timbal brook yang ikut merayu mereka,,mereasa tersaingi,,sanji bertriak ke arah brook,,oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tenggkorak mesum beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu kepada gadis" ku teriak sanji,,tapi brook membalas dengan santai ahhhhhhh sanji apa aku tidak ingin melihatnya juga,,melihatnyaaaaaa kau bilang teriak sanji,,sanji berhenti sejenak dengan mata berbentuk hati dan air liur yang mengalir memikirkan ucapan brook,,tiba tiba di sebelah mereka wujud setan merah berapi berkata apa yang kalian berdua pikirkan teriak nami yang kesal karna ulah sanji dan brook,,lansung saja _**CTANG! CTONG! PLAAAKKK! BRUKKK!**_ Babak belur di pukul nami.

Mereka semua berpesta ria di tengah keberhasilan mereka mencapai impian mereka masing,,setelah selesai berpesta mereka semua tertidur karna kelelahan berpesta,,tapi tidak dengan zoro yang masih tetap terjaga di malam yang panjang..zoro menatap langit yang penuh bintang sambil mengarahkan pedang putihnya ke langit yang di penuhi bintang bintang dan berteriak _**"Kuina! Apa kau sudah melihat,,apa kau sudah melihatnya dari alam mu,,aku sudah menjadi pendekar pedang no 1 di dunia,,aku sudah menepati janji ku,,apa kau sudah melihatnya kuina!"**_

zoro menangis! Baru kali ini aku melihatnya menangis benak robin yang melihat zoro di kesunyian malam..robin menghampiri zoro dan bertanya kenapa kau menangis _tuan pendekar no 1.._

**Zoro: siapa yang menangis**

**Robin: terlihat jelas dri raut wajah mu**

**Zoro: kenapa kau tidak tidur saja seperti yang lainnya dan berhentilah memanggil ku dengan **

**Sebutan pendekar no 1 itu**

**Robin: teriakan mu membangunkan ku,,apa kau keberatan dengan nama itu,,?**

**Zoro: maafkan aku telah membangunkan mu**

**Robin: tidak masalah,,lagi pula aku memang tidak bisa tidur,,**

**Zoro: baguslah,,**

**Robin: kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku,,apa kau keberatan dengan nama yang ku berikan,,?**

Buuuu,,buuuu,,kan begitu,,aku hanya,,eeeeee,,zoro semakin salah tingkah..sebaiknya kau tidur saja seperti yang lain zoro mengalihkan pembicaraan,,bukan kah akusudah mengatakannya aku tidak bisa tidur jawab robin,,hee zoro apa aku boleh menemani kesedihan mu ucap robin,,

zoro hanya menjawab aku tidak butuh kau temani,,sambil berlalu meninggalkan robin,,mendengar ucapan zoro,,robin hanya terdiam sambil menjatuhkan air mata,,dan robin bertanya kembali kepada zoro,,hee zoro apa kau masih tidak mempercayai ku,,zoro terdiam mendengar pertanyaan robin,,tapi zoro tidak menjawab dan berlalu meninggalkan robin,,kenapa sampai saat ini kau belum juga mempercayai ku benak robin sambil menangis,,"andai saja kau tau aku sangat mnyukai mu tuan pendekar" ucap robin dalam hati,,dan robin pun tertidur di anjungan kapal.

Melihat robin tertidur zoro hendak membangunkan robin untuk menyuruhnya tidur di kamarnya,,tapi zoro membatalkan niatnya dan pergi mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti robin yang terlelap tidur dengan air mata yang mengalir karna yang ia ucapkan,,malam pun berlalu dan pagi pun menyambut,,seperti biasa keceriaan di awali dengan tingkah konyol "lufy,,chopper,,dan usop" mengawali hari baru mereka di pagi hari,,robin pun terbangun dan melihat para nakama nya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing masing,,robin menghampiri nakamanya dan ikut bergabung untuk rapat perpisahan,,mereka semua sudah berkumpul ,,kaliannnnnn bertiga jangan hanya bisa bermain saja teriak nami kepada lufy coper dan usop,,"baikkkkkk" jawab mereka menurut,,apa semua sudah berkumpul ucap frangky,,hmmmmmm zoro dan sanji kemana mereka belum datang apa mereka masih tidur ucap usop,,tiba tiba sesuatu mengejutkan mereka ternyata sanji menendang zoro yang sedang tertidur pulas oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii marimo keparat cepat bangun sanji menendang zoro,,apa yang kau lakukan koki mesum,,seenaknya saja membangunkan orang teriak zoro kepada sanji,,sanji membalas perkataan zoro makanya jangan tidur saja kerja mu ini sudah siang dan kita akan rapat sekarang kalau kau tidur terus kita tidak akan memulai rapatnya dasar pendekar kesasar ledek sanji kepada zoro,,ku cincang kau koki mesum cuap zoro,,coba saja kalau berani balas sanji,,al hasil pertengkaran mereka terus berlanjut,,kaliaaaaaaaannn berdua apa yang kalian lakukan teriak nami kepada zoro dan sanji,,baiklah sebaiknya kita mulai rapatnya seru nami..

**Nami: sekarang bagaimana kapten,,?**

**Lufy: hmmmmm,,aku pun tak tau harus bagaimana,,mmmmmm**

**Robin: apa kita akan berpisah dan tidak akan bertemu lagi,,?**

**Zoro: tentu saja,,karna kita sudah mencapai akhir dari petualangan**

**Robin: ouhhh,,begitu,, :/**

**Sanji: lantas apa tujuan kalian masing" setelah kita berpisah,,mulai dari kau coper**

**Coper: aku masih ingin amenjelajahi lautan dan menyembuh orang" yang sedang terluka,,tapi aku **

**Ingin bertemu dengan dokter rin,, :/**

**Frangky : tentu saja aku akan pulang dan melanjutkan pekerjaan ku bersama bakabarg**

**Sanji: aku akan pulang ke baratie dan tentu saja aku akan melamar nami swaaaaaannnnnn robin **

**Chuaaaaaannnnnnn :D**

**Nami: memangnya siapa yang ma menikah denganmu desar mesummmmm,,aku sudah sangat **

**merindukan kampung halaman ku**

**Brook: tentu saja aku akan membayar hutang ku pada sahabat ku laboon,,aku sangat **

**Merindukannya**

**Robin: aku tidak tau harus kemana karna aku t idak punya tempat tinggal atau tempat kembali :'(**

**Zoro: kau bisa pulang pada siapa saja karna kami semua adalah teman mu**

**Robin: aku tidak ingin merepotkan,,lantas kau sendiri bagaimana tuan pendekar**

**Zoro: sudah ku katakan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu,,aku pun tak tahu,,haaaaaaaaa aku **

**benci sesuatu yang membuat otak pusing **

**Usop:kalau aku tentu saja akan pulkam dan menceritakan semua pengalaman ku di lautan kepada **

**semua orang di desa ku hahaha :D**

**Lufy:aku ingin,,oi sanji **

**Sanji: ,,,,,?**

**Lufy: aku lapaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr,,"**_**kriuuuuuuuuugggggggghhhh"**_

**Sanji: kau ini hanya makan saja yang ada di pikiranmu,,**

**Lufy: haaaaaaaa sanji aku lapar,,mana makananya **

**Sanji: iya aku akan buatkan,,lagi pula ini sudah waktunya makan**

Rapat pun usai,,kelompok SH pun mulai kegiatan mereka masing masing,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

TOBE CONTINUED


End file.
